


My Shout Out To

by General_Zargon



Series: Darcylandweek [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Can't leave them alone for five minutes, Darcylandweek, Gen, Humor, Mysterious stuff on the ceiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy really should have just let JARVIS do the shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shout Out To

**Author's Note:**

> *Chucks story into a time warp so we can pretend I posted this yesterday* There we go. :) My shout out goes to ozhawk for being a fantastic person and amazing writer. Hope you all enjoy the drabble!

Darcy could freely admit that she had seen a lot of weird things since coming to live with Jane and Thor in Avengers Tower, but this, this took _all_ of the cakes.

She shamelessly gaped at the wreckage of what had been the Tower's main lounge area, shaking her head slowly in disbelief. It was, in a word, Trashed. Capital letter totally earned. The furniture had been freaking massacred, splinters and loose bits of upholstery fluff all that was left of the couches and chairs (thank _Thor_ that they had been cheap, since Pepper had convinced Tony that it would probably be destroyed on a weekly basis), and the drapes were history. The carpet had been ripped to shreds and what remained was covered in some unidentifiable goo.

The walls were splattered with what she sincerely hoped was either juice or paint, the coffee table was just gone, and _what the hell was that on the ceiling_? Why was it purple and yellow? On second thought, she didn't want to know!

Whatever it was, the small drop that fell and hit the floor _sizzled_. Eep, very much eep.

Light fixtures were sparking, some of them dangling by a mere one cord, and Darcy was honestly afraid that if someone walked under them that the cords would break. Irony just loved a set-up like that.

She had seen chaos before, not surprising considering she worked with Jane, but this...she was actually impressed by how much had been destroyed in the hour she'd been gone. Yes, she probably should have taken Pepper's advice and had JARVIS do the shopping, she realized. She mentally apologized for doubting that goddess of a woman.

Eyeing the sheer destruction in the room once more, just to make a point, Darcy looked back at the perpetrators, hands on her hips as she demanded, "Well? What's your excuse this time?"

The Avengers all had the grace to look sheepish, and then Steve Rogers offered, "It seemed like a good idea at the time?"

Darcy face-palmed.


End file.
